The present invention relates to a body unit for a string musical instrument, and more particularly relates to improvement in aesthetic effect on a body unit for a string musical instrument such as an electric guitar.
String musical instruments such as electric guitars and electric bases have broadly permeated into the market of young generations in these days. In order to well excite young people's interest in purchase, these string musical instruments are now required to have, in addition to excellent acoustic faculties, highly fashionable, eye-catching aesthetic properties. Based on such a background in the art, various graphic designs are recently applied to the body of a string musical instrument.
In the case of a conventional acoustic string musical instrument, a hollow or semi-hollow body is generally employed in which a resonant chamber is defined by its body top, a side and a back. Whereas an electric string musical instrument is generally provided with a solid body on which various tone generating elements such as pick-ups are arranged. In either case, graphic designs are applied directly to the body top by means of painting or printing.
In use of a string musical instrument, in particular in the case of commercial use, it is often wanted by players to change the graphic designs on the body top in accordance with personal preference and/or situation of performance. It is, however, very difficult for individual users to change the graphic design once applied to the body top at the phase of production. Even when possible with assistance by professionals, such a change entails high cost for reformation. Aside from possibility in design change, generally hectic performance of string musical instrument tends to mar the graphic design directly appearing on the surface of the body top. Even use of a special pick-up guard does not assure full protection on the graphic design appearing on the body top.